


Io Saturnalia

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Всю неделю римляне отмечают свой традиционный праздник Сатурналии. Октавиус большую часть этого времени пьян, а Джедидайя – сконфужен. Но в итоге всё встает на свои места.





	Io Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Io Saturnalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644031) by [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly). 



> Беты - [AlyonaSL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL), [RobinGoodfellow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow)

— Эм. Приветствую всех? Извините?

Мягкий голос Ребекки затерялся среди шума, топота и многоязычных выкриков, давно уже привычных в главном холле музея.

— Тебе бы, маленькая леди, говорить погромче или найти себе помощника в этом деле.

Джедидайя мысленно повторил каламбур про «маленькую леди» и сам же рассмеялся своей шутке, из последних сил пытаясь удержаться за край бездонного нагрудного кармана.

— Эй, Аттила! — заметив вождя гуннов, Джед помахал ему и издал свист, больше похожий на вой шакала в лунную ночь. Зачастую это было эффективнее, чем просто выкрик, когда пытаешься привлечь внимание разных гиганторов. 

Уже несколько месяцев, как гунны взяли на себя задачу следить за безопасностью миниатюр Дикого Запада и Древнего Рима: с той самой поры, когда после Великой битвы Старых Хрычей и Скрижали миниатюры стали свободно расхаживать по музею, как львы по африканской равнине — или, если быть точнее, как львы из африканской экспозиции, живи они в настоящих саваннах, а не в пределах музея. 

И хотя Джед, вероятно, выглядел скорее как цветочный бутон, прикрепленный к блузке Ребекки, Аттила всё же его заметил.

Ну, или вождь гуннов просто пялился на ее грудь.

— Помоги этой леди, а? — прокричал Джед.

На удивление, Аттила всё же понял, о чем его попросили. И тут его люди начали голосить. Вскоре на первом этаже стало тихо: экспонаты прекратили болтать, рычать или чем еще они там занимались, и все взглянули на террасу.

Кто-то — по голосу это был Тедди, хотя Джед его не видел, так как руки у него устали, и он всё-таки провалился в карман — громогласно спросил:

— Где Лоуренс?

— У него отпуск на этой неделе, так что я его заменяю.

— Продолжай, — подбодрил ее Джед. — Сейчас они и с рук будут у тебя есть. 

Ребекка достала из кармана бумагу — осторожно, чтобы не вытолкнуть Джеда, — кашлянула, прочищая горло, и развернула лист.

— Итак, ежедневное объявление. Во-первых, напоминаю, что в кабинет Макфи вход воспрещен. Кто-то оставил там пару ночей назад огненный меч... Вы знаете, о ком я. Так вот, больше так не делайте. Далее, просьба от Акменра. Один из его шакалов потерял копье. Если кто-то его найдет, пожалуйста, верните в египетский зал. Ах да, на этой неделе у римлян празднование Сатурналий, они приглашают всех на торжество. Начало — завтра ночью, когда неандертальцы поджарят поросенка во внутреннем дворе.

Ребекка еще раз пробежалась взглядом по списку и сложила лист. Когда она хотела вернуть его в карман, оттуда вылез Джед.

— Что ты сказала насчет римлян? — спросил он ей в ухо, пока они — она — направлялась по делам. — Что там у них будет?

— Уж кто-кто, а ты, я думала, в курсе. Ты же вечно у них в диораме.

Джед тут же ощетинился. Он там не всегда! Он бывал у римлян... иногда — и то больше используя приглашение Октавиуса посетить их бани, чтобы смыть с головы пыль железной дороги и посмотреть, как Октавиус... Ну нет! Он не всегда в римской диораме и уж тем более не по какой-то определенной причине!

Тем более что Джед не видел Октавиуса уже целых шесть ночей. Не то чтобы он, конечно, считал...

Первые три ночи он искал Тедди, который хранил их машину в седельной сумке, так как никто не додумывался туда днем заглядывать. Но каждый раз, подъезжая к римской диораме, Джед обнаруживал ее пустой. Какие-нибудь патрули, центурионы или как там себя называют те, кто стоит в окрестностях столбом, как статуи, раньше всегда были на месте. Но не на этой неделе. Римляне рассыпались по музею, как перекати-поле по пустыне, и Октавиус был первым из исчезнувших.

Джедидайя уж было хотел просить Ребекку соорудить и развесить по музею объявления «Разыскивается» с фотографией Октавиуса. Наполовину в шутку, но наполовину из-за того, что искренне скучал по другу. Он, конечно, в этом никогда не признается, но разъезжать по музею и играть с Рекси в одиночку совсем не так интересно.

И именно поэтому он начал сопровождать их временного ночного сторожа. Без Октавиуса рядом он мог хотя бы находиться в обществе прекрасной леди и быть ей чем-то полезен, помогать поддерживать порядок в музее, полном мужланов.

Ребекка двумя пальцами достала его из кармана: Джед ненавидел, когда люди так делали. Это сминало его рубашку и заставляло чувствовать себя мелким. К счастью, она быстро опустила его на ближайшие перила, где он смог выправить одежду и снова выглядеть внушительно.

— Решила всё-таки рассказать тебе, что происходит, раз ты слишком горд, чтобы снова спросить, — пояснила Ребекка. — Я немного знала об этом торжестве — встречалась когда-то с парнем из отдела классики, но у нас разошлись взгляды на теорию историографии и Великую хартию вольностей... Ах да, о чем я: всю неделю я помогала Октавиусу всё это организовывать, так что узнала еще много нового.

Джед не понял и половину произнесенных ею слов, но зато ему стало ясно, где же всю неделю пропадал Октавиус — с Ребеккой, организуя что-то где-то, а не просто исчезнув. Вот дела.

— Какого черта ты...

— Завтра — ночь великого торжества. После этого пару суток будут проходить ужины в домах среди семей и друзей. Не знаю точно, но Сенат договорился с Ларри, и по всему музею были подготовлены места для приватных празднований. 

— Ага, — отозвался Джед, пытаясь всё осмыслить.

— Думаю, ты должен подготовить какой-нибудь подарок, — продолжила Ребекка, шутливо улыбаясь. — Я имею в виду, на случай, если ты будешь приглашен на одну из вечеринок. Так, мне пора проверить рыбок в зале океанской жизни и убедиться, что Декстер не растащил растения из ботанического зала. Ты тут останешься или мне тебя куда-нибудь перенести?

— Ступай уже, я справлюсь, — ответил Джед, выпячивая грудь и надеясь, что это заметно. 

Ребекка ушла, делая шаги такой длины, что быстрым бегом Джеду потребовалась бы целая минута, чтобы пересечь это расстояние. Он ускорился и взбежал по мраморным перилам на второй этаж, откуда спрыгнул на металлический поручень. 

В завитых концах поручней везде по музею теперь были спрятаны веревки — специально, чтобы миниатюры могли перемещаться без сторонней помощи. Идея всецело принадлежала Джедидайе, хотя Октавиус временами пытался присвоить себе это достижение. Взамен, согласно придуманным Ларри правилам, миниатюры должны были перед рассветом скручивать веревки обратно, чтобы их ненароком не срезали во время дневной уборки. 

Джед скинул веревку вниз и спустился по ней.

Он свернул в египетский зал, прежде чем отправиться в магазин за подарком. 

Пора было известить Акменра, что шакалово копье валяется на чердаке: парни с Дикого Запада запрятали его туда пару ночей назад. Веселый был розыгрыш.

* * *

Следующей ночью Джед «прокатился» на Аттиле до внутреннего двора, где, как и было обещано, неандертальцы разожгли самый маленький в мире костер — очень символичный, так как свинья уже была предварительно зажарена: никто не хотел подходить близко к огню.

— Где они взяли поросенка? — услышал Джед вопрос Сакаджавеи.

— Ребекка купила его в «Фарватере» на Бродвее, — шепотом ответил Тедди. — Уже готовеньким и с яблоком во рту.

Аттила опустил Джеда на землю в месте, предназначенном специально для миниатюр. В музее всегда было хорошее освещение, и экспонаты научились смотреть под ноги при ходьбе, но тут, снаружи, было слишком темно, чтобы безопасно бродить среди гигантов. 

— Джедидайя!

Джед посмотрел налево, затем направо, и увидел быстро приближающегося к нему Октавиуса. Вместо привычных доспехов и шлема на нем красовалась разноцветная тога и дурацкая шляпа. 

Джед никогда не видел Октавиуса в подобном наряде. Вернее, он никогда не видел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь в музее менял свои одежды, так что в замешательстве следил за другом. Октавиус выглядел глупо. И казался пьяным. Он врезался в Джедидайю с такой силой, что оба упали на землю.

— Io saturnalia!* — прокричал Октавиус ему в ухо, нависая сверху.

— И тебе здорова, приятель. Откуда такой костюмчик?

— Только никому не говори, подобное унижение залечит лишь время и алкоголь, но Ларри заказал на Амазоне несколько нарядов для кукол. Я даже не представляю, откуда в Бразилии одежда для миниатюрных римлян.

Октавиус очевидно был сильно пьян, поэтому им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы распутаться и подняться с земли. Хотя некоторая вина лежала и на Джеде — он не так чтобы и торопился.

Схватив Джедидайю за плечи, Октавиус серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. В неровном свете костра, с торчащими во все стороны из-под шляпы волосами Октавиус выглядел слегка сумасшедшим. Но милым. Расслабленным.

— Я ждал, когда ты появишься, — слегка покачиваясь, произнес он.

— Что ты пил?

— Центурионы! — прокричал Октавиус. — Принесите мне «Джеймсон»!

— Кого? — за последние месяцы Джед встретил множество римлян, но каждый раз словно появлялись новые. Как будто они всегда где-то прятались. Этот Джеймсон, видно, из тех, кого Джед еще не встречал.

К ним подбежали три римских солдата, волоча бутылку примерно с их рост.

— Они называют эти бутылки миниатюрными, — пожаловался Октавиус.

Джед раздраженно хмыкнул, разделяя недовольство друга. И всё равно, чтобы принести бутылку и открыть ее, понадобилось три римлянина и одно из их хитроумных изобретений.

— Ну, из этого мы хотя бы можем сами себя обслужить. Намного лучше, чем наблюдать, как Тедди разливает для нас вино в наперстки... оскорбительно! А где ты такую откопал?

— Ребекка нашла в кабинете Макфи. Судя по всему, такие продают в самолетах. Сказала, что мы сколько ни выпьем — все равно заметно не будет. Прозвучало как вызов. Но осторожно, очень ударяет в голову, — Октавиус вновь повернулся к центурионам: — Разлить!

И вот уже горлышко бутылки над головой сидящего Джеда. Но сколько он ни старался как можно больше заглотнуть и набрать напитка в ладони, все равно оказался полностью облитым. 

Напившись до икоты, он выжал полы рубашки и последовал за Октавиусом в сторону солдат гражданской войны, которые пинцетами раскладывали для миниатюр кусочки мяса по тарелкам.

— От меня пахнет, как в салуне в день получки, — пожаловался Джед.

Октавиус закинул руку ему на плечо — то ли из дружеских чувств, то ли чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Сегодня, друг мой, ты пахнешь, как римлянин. А завтра, если окажешь мне такую честь, будешь моим гостем. 

— Гостем где?

— Наша диорама слишком мала, чтобы у каждой семьи был отдельный дом, поэтому мы заняли несколько местечек в музее для празднеств. Я заеду за тобой на машине, если ты согласен.

О, точно, именно об этом тогда говорила Ребекка.

— Естественно, согласен. Что у нас в планах?

— Это должен быть сюрприз.

Джед шутливо схватил Октавиуса в локтевой захват и взъерошил ему волосы — удержав его чуть дольше, чем принято, что почти переросло в объятие, когда Октавиус чересчур прижался к нему, а Джед слишком сильно к нему развернулся. Кто-то из миниатюр тихоокеанского Северо-Запада кашлянул. Чтобы скрыть смущение, Джед решил объяснить Октавиусу, что значит этот шутливый жест и как он правильно делается, чтобы Октавиус больше не ошибался.

Октавиус слушал его и покачивался на месте с совершенно неподходящей случаю самодовольной улыбкой.

* * *

Спустя многие годы сплошь одинаковых ночей музейные экспонаты наконец добавили в свои жизни разнообразия. Несколько десятилетий до этого они жили буквально как в одном фильме, найденном Акменра в куче DVD: герой этого фильма каждый день проживал одно и то же. Так и экспонаты раньше запирались в их экспозициях, а к рассвету всё вычищалось, словно ничего и не происходило.

Но сегодня... сегодня Джед чувствовал себя иначе: он до сих пор был пьян.

Вероятно, прошлой ночью они загуляли сильнее, чем подсказывали ему отрывки воспоминаний. Всё было как в тумане. Джед мог вспомнить лишь свинью, какой-то виски, статую, которую установили как настоящего гостя вечеринки... и что-то еще про балкон, где он сидел в обнимку с Октавиусом и распевал «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк»*. А еще помнил Ребекку, отключившуюся рядом с Аттилой на лестнице и завернутую в его меха. Ах да, кто-то вновь украл копье шакала.

Но, насколько он мог судить по услышанному, сегодня была важная ночь.

Джед прислонился спиной к ножке скамьи, куда и подъехал Октавиус на машине. Диорама Древнего Рима вновь опустела, все разошлись по местам приватных празднований.

Октавиус, до сих пор разодетый в нелепую цветную тогу и шляпу, высунулся из окна машины:

— Джедидайя! Ты готов?

— Уже полчаса как, — соврал Джед и забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Только сейчас он начал задумываться, почему сегодня его куда-то забирает Октавиус. И чем Октавиус вообще занимается, когда они не проводят ночи вместе. Ведь они же не каждую ночь видятся, что бы люди ни говорили. А вдруг у Октавиуса есть знакомые, о которых Джед не знает? А вдруг...

— А кто-нибудь еще будет? — уточнил он как бы между прочим. — Ребекка мне сказала, что сегодня празднуют семьями. 

Октавиус кашлянул, прочищая горло, и нажал на газ.

— Полководцам не изготовили семей, поскольку наша задача на выставке — изображать руководство, организацию и военное мастерство.

Пересекшая их путь газель спасла Джеда от необходимости придумывать утешительную реплику. 

Они ловко огибали углы, объезжали неандертальцев и другие экспонаты, и Джед не первый раз подумал, что никто в музее не умеет водить так, как они с Октавиусом. Никому из других не приходится столько сталкиваться со всевозможными препятствиями. У них с Октавиусом просто стальные — нет, бриллиантовые нервы!

Судя по всему, последнюю мысль Джед произнес вслух, так как неожиданно Октавиус произнес:

— Раз уж речь пошла о бриллиантах... 

— Что?

Но ответа на вопрос уже не понадобилось, когда они свернули в зал драгоценных камней и минералов. Джед был здесь лишь раз, случайно заехав не туда, и не остался надолго. С тех пор, как всех перестали запирать, большую часть времени экспонаты тратили на новые знакомства и укрепление дружеских связей. Никому не был интересен зал с камнями, где никто не оживал и ничего не происходило.

Никому, кроме Октавиуса, очевидно.

— И всё в нашем распоряжении?

— Именно так. Спокойствие этого места напоминает мне о парке в ту ночь. Ты помнишь?

— Естественно, — ответил Джед. 

Как не помнить — единственная ночь, когда они оказались снаружи музея. Ночь, которая изменила всё: когда Джедидайя и Октавиус прекратили свою многолетнюю вражду, существовавшую исключительно потому, что их диорамы были слишком малы для всех расставленных там миниатюр. Ничего личного. А сейчас казалось, что они потратили столько лет впустую!

— А мне тоже не сделали семью, — признался Джед, когда машина остановилась. — Но не думаю, что будь я на настоящем Диком Западе, я бы ее вообще завел. 

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Просто чувство. Ковбои — дети прерий, как говорят. 

— Жаль это слышать, — отозвался Октавиус. 

— Да не стоит... — всполошился Джед. Ему не понравилось, что Октавиус выглядел действительно опечаленным. Что Октавиусу не досталось чего-то, что имели остальные римляне. А ведь Октавиус, по мнению Джеда, заслуживал всего, чего бы ни захотел!

Джед оглянулся по сторонам, рассматривая блестящие камни. Это был первый зал: в нем выставлялись осколки метеоритов и большие необработанные валуны. В соседних комнатах уже демонстировались всякие короны с драгоценными камнями. 

Глянув на друга, Джед заметил, каким странным взглядом тот уставился на него. Каким-то... мягким что ли. Джед и раньше ловил этот взгляд, но списывал всё на попадающую в глаза пыль или еще что. Например, шерсть мастодонта — она вечно разлеталась по залам музея, как перекати-поле. Но сегодня, заменяя друг другу семью на некоем подобии празднования Рождества, разве что без похода в церковь и с куда большим количеством выпивки — римляне знали толк в торжествах, оказывается, — в окружении этих ценных камней, Джед начал задумываться над происходящим. Над тем, как подмигнула ему Ребекка, рассказывая про этот праздник. Над тем, как Акменра всячески помогал ему в поисках подарка в магазине. Над тем, как жуткие безлицые конфедераты молча, но всё же усмехнулись, увидев его под скамейкой в ожидании Октавиуса...

У Джеда не было матери, но если бы она была, то заверила бы всех, что ее сын — не дурак. Он думает башкой так же быстро, как управляется с пистолетами. 

— Мы сейчас на свидании, что ли? — спросил Джед. — Ты не... ты же не... 

Он побледнел, увидев перед собой драгоценный камень размером с мяч для боулинга. 

Лицо Октавиуса цветом стало как его алая сатурналийская шляпа:

— Я просто хотел кое-что тебе показать. Но для начала надо туда залезть.

Откуда-то сверху уже свисала веревка, наподобие тех, что были привязаны к перилам лестниц. Октавиус приступил к скалолазанью первым, а Джед остался на земле, наблюдая за восхождением друга и стараясь — не слишком стараясь, если быть честным — не смотреть Октавиусу под тогу. 

— Как ты это всё соорудил? Веревка необычная какая-то, — прокричал Джед другу.

— Мне помог Аттила, — тяжело дыша, ответил Октавиус.

Последовав за ним, Джед оказался со всех сторон окружен сиреневым. Они залезли в аметист — огромный, как пещера.

Октавиус стоял в центре, на одном из сиреневых кристаллов, и выглядел как самый царский король во всем мире. 

— Красиво отражает свет, не правда ли?

— Согласен, — ответил Джед, хотя его больше привлекало золото, но сиреневый камень тоже был неплох. — А как ты договорился? С Аттилой — о веревке?

— Никому не говори, я рассказываю тебе это по секрету, — зашептал Октавиус ему в ухо — слишком близко и слишком эмоционально, ведь в зале кроме них никого не было, — но Аттила понимает английский язык.

— Шутки шутишь?

— Он поспорил с Тедди о том, как долго сохранит это втайне от Ларри. Азартные игры не поощрялись в Риме, но поскольку эта неделя праздничная, я тоже сделал небольшую ставку.

Джед улыбнулся. Вот именно поэтому он иногда — и даже больше, чем иногда — чувствует себя просто завороженным, находясь возле этого смешного римлянина: с этой глупой шляпой, с дурацким акцентом, чрезмерной манерностью и изнурительной одержимостью в физических упражнениях. Октавиус в это мгновение выглядел невероятно радостным, его лицо озаряла счастливая широкая улыбка. Глядя на него, нельзя было сказать, что он был устрашающим воякой и полководцем.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — прервал его мысли Октавиус.

Джед готовился к этому подобию обмена псевдорождественскими подарками. Только не мог понять, где Октавиус умудрился спрятать подарок — в этом камне было не так много места. 

И тогда Октавиус вынул из-за пазухи орех. Вернее, даже не орех, а маленький кусочек арахиса. 

— Это наш ужин? — в замешательстве спросил Джед.

— Io Saturnalia, — вновь сказал Октавиус, отсалютовав ему так же, как и прошлой ночью. — Я дарю тебе это, мой друг, в качестве признательности за всё то, что мы пережили вместе за эти месяцы. 

— Это что, какая-то римская шутка?

— Нет, это...

— Это орех, вот это что! А я-то подготовил для тебя целого дроида BB-8* на Рождество! — Джед был настолько обижен, что ненароком выдал свой сюрприз. — Знаешь, как сложно такого раздобыть?

— А что это такое?

— Это... да... неважно, — Джед хотел было присесть с досады, но острые концы кристаллов не позволили. 

Октавиус погладил подбородок, выглядя разочарованным:

— Ты приобрел для меня что-то ценное?

— Ну... — промямлил Джед, пытаясь спустить всё на тормозах, — да ничего особенного. 

— Ясно.

Что-то явно было не так. Джед не понимал, почему, но именно Октавиус сейчас выглядел обиженным. А ведь это Джед получил орех на Рождество, Сатурналии или как там их.

— И что теперь? — спросил Джед, засунув руки в карманы.

— Я предполагал, что у нас будет пикник, но... — Октавиус весь подобрался, прямо как в те времена, когда они друг друга почти не знали. 

— Мой желудок сможет уместить только этот орех. После него вряд ли будет аппетит для пикника, — проворчал Джед, всё еще злясь, хотя и не совсем теперь понимая причину.

— Ясно, — снова повторил Октавиус: он делал так или когда был сбит с толку, или когда его выводили из себя. 

— В чем проблема, компадре? — спросил Джед. — Чего такой серьезный?

— Я думал, мы друзья. Близкие. Именно поэтому сегодня я...

— И я так думал. Не знаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы...

— Ценность подарка обычно прямо противоположна близости дарящих, — пояснил Октавиус, запнувшись на слове «близость», отчего не оставалось сомнений в причине его неожиданного румянца, сиреневого в свете отражений. — Чем дороже подарок, тем мельче, значит, отношения. 

— Пожалуй, это глупейшая вещь, которую я... — Джед покачал головой, наконец, поняв, в чем дело. — Римляне! Вы всегда прокладываете самые сложные пути для самого простейшего...

А потом Джед притянул его ближе к себе за тогу и поцеловал. Октавиус сперва весь замер — римлянин до мозга костей, — но затем слегка расслабился. Они немного похватали друг друга, и у Октавиуса уже начала разматываться тога. Интересненько.

— Поцелуи — бесплатны, — заявил Джед. — Это достаточно дешево для тебя?

— Это в духе праздника, — подтвердил Октавиус, снова улыбаясь. — Недорогое и легко отдаваемое: надеюсь, в больших количествах.

— Да запросто! — ответил Джед и приступил к дальнейшему одариванию.

* * *

На следующую ночь за ними всюду следовал BB-8, который крутил головой и издавал смущенный писк, когда его новые хозяева продолжали взаимно одаривать друг друга. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Io saturnalia — праздничное восклицание при праздновании Сатурналий.
> 
> * упоминается песня «New York, New York» в исполнении Фрэнка Синатры.
> 
> * [дроид BB-8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1R9p4D8UFs4)


End file.
